Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20191228175001
Baby Yoda (Star Wars: The Mandalorian Original ep.1-8 composite feats) vs Cool Spot (Cool Spot Series) baby yoda's profile: tier: 10C / average human level | possbly higher | high 8c with force | possibly higher also with force (if force powers grow) name: unknown | alias: baby yoda, the child age: at least 50 years old though considered a baby due to the yoda species aging process. "species age differently" dubbed by quill. classification: alien humanoid | baby alien | force-sensitive being | possible descendent of the jedi yoda powers and abiliites: limited force usage, telepathy, fire redirection through the force | object movement through the force attack potency: low human level | building level (shown when redirecting a flamethrower) | possibly higher speed: low human level (could keep up with human farmer children) | human level with pod | possibly higher with the force striking strength: 0 in base | High Althelte level with force telepathy (had the ability to destroy a former rebel shocktrooper who defeated various large street level humanoid aliens, though chose against it at the mando's command, he still had the power to do so | Large Building Level (lifting strength converted to attack potency when he helped mando in destroying the alien mud rhino which could break through caves) | Possibly Higher lifting strength: large building level (same rhino example) | possibly higher durability: low human level | city block level with telepathy attacks | likely higher or likely small town level with force stamina: average human level, possibly lower | high (stayed awake nearly as much as mando did during long days though mando endured it after combat and baby yoda was mostly being protected he still kept up with mando's team in ep.8 when fighting against the stormtroopers and outlased most of them, they tired first because they were in combat before baby yoda was that's how baby yoda outlasted them but he was in combat after and received no damage where mando's team did, mando also received significant damage where baby yoda 0 damage) though mando was directly hit with a laser bomb | (However possibly higher for the same reason that even if mando wasn't hit directly by the laser bomb he still had his armor damage where baby yoda was not wearing any iron at all and received 0 damage so the direct hit comparison to mando to baby yoda could be ignored) (because the original reason that he kept up with mando's team possibly better/higher than them, but only slightly and this is a technicality for those reasons) range: melee range (unused / unpotent) | small room level with force| possibly higher standard equipment: cloth he wears as clothes | temporarily ig nurse droid as his personal bodyguard and it's skills and abiliites compliment baby yoda's abilities intelligence: below average human level (child-like intelligence) | possibly higher by curiousity | high in and out of combat with force (knows the exact force defense or force attack to use in combat), knew how to heal mando's companion and could detect if he needed to or not | despite having limited control of the force showings have indicated that baby yoda has good control over the force even if it not close to master force level weaknesses: single use of force temporarily knocks him out (seemingly 2 hour recovery time after sleeping) | lacks combat experience however overcomes this by powerful defense usage of force | lacks durability | can not always tell who is a friend or ally (but will defend himself if awake) | gets distracted by shiny things like the silver ball mando gave him due to being a baby but however he is focused in combat when he feels he needs to defend his allies specifically mando | very slow out of combat but makes up for this is force because despite limited force power he can directly counter aoe attacks (same example with defending against the flamethrower) | Has to close his eyes in order to use the force but probably can see a different way while using it anyone so this weakness is mostly excluded | does not always know when to defend his allies however like above will defend himself if he sees an attack in front of him -- hax on, bfr on, blitz off, first attack on, characters can leave location: regular city, starting distance : 26.2ft, character 2 cannot attack baby yoda from behind baby yoda only has his own powers and does not have the jedi yoda's full powers despite them being alike baby yoda starts standing/walking and is not in his pod speed equalized at normal human speed (since higher speed with force showings are not shown for baby yoda even though possibly higher unlike other stats this is the only possible higher stat not included for this battle) other stats not equalized baby yoda does not have the self force knockout weakness in this fight and can use it indefinitely -- baby yoda wins by telepathy (counter constant energy projection) + the force combat (physical attacks through the usage of force, counter flight) (most of cool spot's stats were below average human level and baby yoda's stats were a bit higher) baby yoda wins 9.5+/10 due to indefinite force usage (1 weakness removed) and clear spot didn't have abilities that could contend that well with the force besides flight which was countered) note: if baby yoda's 1 weakness was not removed, baby yoda 'would've still won against cool spot because he only needed 1 attack to defeat cool spot anyway) ' 'baby yoda did not win by smarts ' if speed was not equalized baby yoda would've lost (not the case though) '' '''baby yoda was not assisted by the ig nurse droid during this battle '